forgottencolonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Levesque
=Biography= Peter Antoine Levesque was born on November 12, 135 AP, in the American territory of Rukast. His parents were both of the minority Canadian community, descending from those who tagged along with their allies as part of the same American delegation during the trip from Earth. That said, they considered themselves to be primarily North American, which means they owe their allegiance to the original dominant earthly power, America, exclusively, and only remain Canadian in a quasi-cultural sense. His parents, Adrian Levesque and Dianna McKenna, lived in one of the smaller border cities (Stony Ridge) within American territory, and unlike the main metropolises it was not located underground. This meant that it had a substantial barracks and garrison of soldiers for protection. Though neither of his parents were directly military members, the presence of the garrison would influence Peter's choices. His father, Adrian, has French-Canadian ancestry, very quick to distinguish this from the colony of Quebec (who he taught his son were a group of traitorous idiots with whom he should not associate with), while his mother's family was from the region of Alberta, in Canada, mixed in with Americans here and there. Therefore he speaks English and French with equal proficiency and has from his childhood. That childhood was not marred by anything exceptional, otherwise. He went to elementary school with the rest of the children in his city, had the usual assortment of friends, fun experiences playing primarily outdoors, getting average grades and excelling at sports. In the summers he would help his mother out around the house, and also do some camping with the local version of 'Scouts', which was essentially a pre-cadet program. Valuable survival and observation skills were taught to him during this period. Once he entered high school, his interest in academia, except for history, some philosophy and politics to a small level waned. As a result most of his grades (other than in the aforementioned subjects, and in math) declined considerably, leaving him as another just passing student for the most part - he attracted no attention from the authorities, good or bad. He didn't seem to mind and surprisingly enough, neither did his parents. They knew exactly what he wanted to do (join the cadets, and later on the actual American military), what he was good at (sports and outdoor activity) and what he didn't care about (everything else). He was a reasonably popular kid in school, but his generally quiet demeanour kept him from becoming one of the true school leaders, though he didn't seem to much mind. When he graduated high school, he had already transfered to the US Army Guard Corps (the local version of reserves, primarily focused on defence of the city and territory). He dragged his feet on what he wanted to do professionally, jumping from a variety of low level construction jobs before deciding at 19 he wanted to join the army full time. As a reservist, this jump didn't take too long. He went through his basic courses without much note, and was selected for voluntary advanced infantry training after his three month basic course, which he took. This gave him an additional five months of training. He earned high marks in his AIT course, which enabled him to garner a posting that he liked for his unit of choice. He chose a front line infantry unit posted on the border, not particularly close to Stony Ridge, and happened to be in the same company as Jaworski, Martinez and Vasquez et al, but not in the same platoon. Still, this enabled him to be in contact with them and know who they were. His military service contract was three years. He was engaged in some serious guerrilla warfare with communities and pirates on the edge of the border, as well as some more mid-level combat with said communities, depending on season, who they were and if the Russians or Chinese supported and armed them, which was frequent to undermine American efforts to secure its surroundings. A few months of garrison rest and light training were followed by heavier pre-deployment training and then in field combat. His unit was moved in a variety of locations, from more northerly boreal forests in both summer and winter, to more southerly tropical areas and deserts, all along the borders. He fought in such diverse environments, as well as underground and in urban territory. All in all, his three year contract was packed with dangerous trips outside the wire, and the conflicts kept changing as the unit was shifted around, replaced by others and moved to new areas where their strengths would be more useful. In the total contract of three years, he was engaged in combat operations for a year and a half, with the rest of the time being spent doing training or garrison work of some sort or another. At the end of his contract he had accumulated experience and been promoted to Corporal. He decided he wanted to stretch his legs for a while, and put in for a transfer to standby service, which would mean he'd have ample time to do what he wanted outside of the military. He took several weeks of a camping vacation with some friends, initially, to meditate on his options for the next career move. While ultimately wanting to continue with his military career, he wanted to travel outside American territorial influence and join a private military company. When he got back to Stony Ridge, he got into contact with a few former comrades whom he knew had quit the military and made their own PMC, headed by LT Jaworski. After finding out they were in Atlantis, Levesque spent a good deal of his money on equipment and transport, making his way there for interviews. He was enlisted in the PMC with his former rank as Corporal. =Temperament and Values= Levesque's personality is diligent, disciplined and serious, though he's got time for a few jokes now and then. It's not that he's cold to his friends - it's just that he enjoys his job enormously, and when is on duty concentrates to the exclusion of anything not pertaining. Off duty is a different story entirely. While he is generally one of the quieter soldiers, he's known to have the general sarcastic wit that almost all infanteers gain in their training. He is known to spout off long winded, detailed (if good natured) insults in the typical alpha male chest pounding match to fellow soldiers. When he gets intoxicated, he can get extremely rowdy - that's probably why he doesn't drink very often. Finally, when dealing with civilians, he is nothing but respectful - as long as they don't try to interfere with military affairs, or talk like they know (without being experienced). Generally a well balanced soldier, who's itching to start this new chapter. He is conservative as far as most morals go - certainly those involving crime and punishment, law and order and the military. In other realms, he is more open, specifically with social activity. Being from a small city, he's gotten a good mix of values, both urban and rural. Typically he is for following the law to the T, and that those who don't are either uneducated in them (and therefore deserving of pity and said education) or willingly following a life of crime (in which case, something more harsh is deserved). On the realm of international politics, though, he thinks that advancing the interests of the United States trump those of any small time governments or organisations. He is a humanitarian, and does not agree with the suffering of civilians in any period - which drew him to the new PMC. However, his solid devotion to his government might him apart from the other members of the PMC, which could cause conflict in the future, though he doesn't appear to think it important. He is also not aware of the myriad underworld and power politics that shape the dealings of such companies, generally of the mindset that PMCs exist to operate solely where legitimate governments do not have the resources or authority to, but ultimately should. This too might put him in conflict with the world he's just entered. Levesque is an ethnocentrist, to be sure - he is confident of the superiority of his culture and those like it, and frequently belittles cultural practices of those nations he feels to be contrary to his own. He is not usually a racist, that is to say he usually has nothing bad to say about individuals from any given state, but his broad, somewhat frequent ridicule and disdain of these societies can render him offensive. Category:Characters